The Right Combination
by Yukirei
Summary: What 'ingredients' do we need to make one L? Let's exercise the alchemists' theory of equivalent trade! [Contains spoilers up to Chapter 59, volume 7]


**The Right Combination  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** Spoilers up to Page. 59, volume 7  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Death Note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei, the creator and artist behind Death Note whom we should thank for bringing us such a wonderful series. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** What 'ingredients' do we need to make one L? Let's exercise the alchemists' theory of equivalent trade!  
**A/N:** Another piece written in memory of L. This one is not to be taken seriously. Fangirls chat. Inspired by a friend, Shiy's comment to another fic of mine, 'L' (a more serious fic, which can also be read here on fanfiction. net) If disturbed, blame Shiy. :P As for me, I'll flee before the rotten tomatoes start flying my way!

_

* * *

_

The crowd gazed at the figures in the large glass cylinders in awe, and for some, terror.

The figures stared blankly back at them, shadows shielding over half their faces in the dimly lit room.

"If we press that button," the timid voice of Fangirl Z sounded. "Will we really get L back?"

"Yes. After much research and analysis on the facts gathered, the L-Revival team have come to the conclusion that aside from kidnapping one or both of Death Note's creators - which is disallowed by section 94(1) of the Anime/Manga Fans Actions Act - the only way of returning L to existence is through the sacrifice of the two contestants for his title." Fangirl A, a.k.a. Leader of the L-Revival team, pushed up her glasses.

This was the biggest collaboration to date among the Death Note fans.

Three different groups of fangirls united as a result of a single event - L's death...

_November 2004: _L dies

_"How could L-sama have died!!!?" screamed the devastated L fangirls._

_"OMG" wailed the shocked LxLight / LightxL fangirls, plunging into a sea of tearful fanwork of the last heartwrenching moments to alleviate their pain._

_December 2004: _"So easy... As I thought... it becomes very meaningless once Ryuzaki is not here." Yagami Light muses.(1)

_"L had brought out the best in our Prince Light!" wept the upset Light fangirls._

...working together towards one common goal.

"Utilising the theory of equivalent trade as advocated by alchemy as well as our knowledge of chemistry, our hypothesis is that 55 percent of Near, 40 percent of Mello and 500ml of black hairdye will create one L. In this way, we have considered L's various qualities - his brains and analytical ability, and his postures from Near, and his flexibility with using ordinarily incorrect methods and his love for candy from Mello," explained Fangirl B.

"Furthermore, we 'borrowed' Tennis no Oujisama's Mizuki Hajime for comparison of gene makeup and extraction of any hair-twirling habits from Near," Fangirl C elaborated.

"The thumb-chewing habit was tough, but with the proper amounts of Baby essence, we believe we will get it right," Fangirl D finished the report.

"How about L's dark eyerings?" Someone called from the crowd.

Fangirls A to H - L and Light fans who made up the L-Revival team - cast furtive glances at each other.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Fangirl A cleared her throat.

"We'll try our best."

Her calm voice was clear in the quiet room.

"What if it doesn't turn out right?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Murmurs began among the crowd, escalating into noise and more shouts of protest.

"Will we get our original L-sama back?"

"There's never a guaranteed one hundred percent success in these sort of things," Fangirl C scoffed quietly.

Unfortunately, the soft remark was caught by a few sharp ears and further aggravated the crowd.

"If there's no gurantee in getting L back, I rather we keep Near and Mello," Fangirl K stated. "At least there'll be some competition for Prince Light to display his brilliance."

"You Light fans are so selfish!" Fangirl J accused.

"Us Light fans? Hey, we've also contributed to the L-Revival project!"

"Hmm... it's not a bad idea actually, keeping Mello and Near. We can have 3Ps," Fangirl M mused.

"They can't replace L!!" Fangirl N was a loyal LxLight fan.

The homophobics brought out their flamethrowers.

"Maybe it's better to just wait and see..."

"But will we get arrested for holding them for too long?"

"Wait, we are not abandoning this project!" Fangirl A declared.

"This could be a breakthrough for the Anime/Manga Character Revival industry!" Fangirl E supported.

"Get them!!" Fangirl P yelled.

Chaos ensued.

Unheard amidst the noise, Fangirl Z muttered. "Just this button will do, right...?"

_

* * *

_

Date started: 10 January 2006  
Date completed 11 January 2006, 00:03 

1: Light's thoughts quoted from Page. 59, volume 7 of manga

Feedback is most welcome. However, **please respect my aversion to spoilers and do not reveal information beyond Chapter 79 (Volume 9) in your reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
